


Father of Myself

by BossBaiGirl6198



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaiGirl6198/pseuds/BossBaiGirl6198
Summary: 35 year old Harry Potter doesn't like how his life turned out so he goes back in time in order to be a father to himself and mentor him to grow into what he was robbed of. But relationships come and things change. Yup, pretty much how life goes.





	Father of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom of Harry Potter Hope you like it. Have fun.

Sitting in his study, a man with long waist length black hair, green killing curse eyes, and a mad glint in the depths of his soul, was contemplating his life. He hated it, all the minipulation, the lies, the stupid ploys he fell for when he was young and niave. Harry Potter, the mystic boy who lived, he hated the name and the fame attached. Not only had that stupid old gaot ruined his life but the very soul that he had in him. Any chance he had at getting it back was dashed when the fool let Serveus kill him. Everything after that had gone downhill for him, anything and everything blamed on him. He dispised those who once called themselves his freinds but in the end were the very enemy that he wanted to stop in his youth. 

Looking down at his hands he sent a deathly glare to the hands that built his blinded path. After Voltemorts death, Ron had taken the place of Minister of Magic, and ironically his first act was to publically proclaim harry as the new dark lord that had to kill the old one in order to gain his true power. This ended up leading to an all out war of the entire wizarding world against their proclaimed golden boy. Twenty-five grueling years of staight war was taking a toll on him. He had been able to reduce the armed forces from a strong 53 thousand ready and healthy wizards to a meeky 5 thousand half alive empty bodies that followed their rage blinded dictator to the death. Meraculusly, the war was able to be kept secret from the muggle world. Not that they actually looked for it, because Rons stupid self had certainly given them enough times to find out everything about the Wizarding Community. 

He felt robbed. Really he did. Being raised up in the muggle world with no true aspect of the real way he was supposed to act, now clear meddling from Dumbledore, Hagrid, Heromine, the Weasly’s and everyone else that had pointed his abused-just-wanted-to-be-loved life to the great brainwashing mastermind that turned out to be more evil that Voltemort himself. If only he could have had a childhood that actually consisted of proper mentoring and a loving home. Had someone there for him to teach him and help him grow. 

Wait…. That was it. Oh, Merlin. Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier. It was fool proof. With a rare smile that promised pain, 37 year old Harry Potter swept out of his study to gather the supplies that would help fix all the problems that every one of the soul sucking bastards that were in his past caused. Oh, yes they would all regret doing this to him. All of them would. As he walked from his study the old paintings adoring his walls were meet with the evil cackling of one of the strongest wizards that ever walked the earth. They feared what those who were meant to receive the end of his plan were going to get. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
November 1st 1981--------- 12:03 pm  
\---------------------------------------------------------

A shadowed figure was present at the end of Private Drive. Tall and lanky was one description a young child would say as he watched out the window to late. However that was not what brought his attention to the shady figure. No, it was the fact that the figure held up a lighter like contraption that when clicked an orb of light would leave a nearby lamp post and fly to the contraption that would result in following darkness. The watching boy witnessed this five more times before the nearest light was two streets down and Private Drive was left in pure darkness. The boy scrunched his nose in frustration and opted to got to bed for he surely thought that this was a ploy by his parents that somehow was meant for him to get in bed and listen to their rules. It worked apparently, the boy thought. 

The motionless figure, after making sure that there was no one able to see besides him and those under a night seeing spell could see, made his way to the gate of Number Four, Private Drive to look at the brown and grey tabby that had sat so motionlessly on the brick wall for the past 16 hours. ‘’ Hello, professor. ‘’ The figure said. The cat then transformed into the spitting image of Professor McGonagall. She nodded to the old man and they both seemed to wait for something in the night. After 5 minutes a flying bike and half giant came into view. Small headlight in view the thundering bike came to a stop and soon turned dormaint. Dumbledore sighed as Hagrid walked over and handed him a bundle of cloth. In this bundle of cloth was a year old Harry Potter, a newly dubbed orphan. Hagrid walked through th gate of Number four to the doorstep before setting the little one down on the step and stepping away. Dumbledore walked up and pulled a letter from his cloak, gently setting in on the bundle before stepping away and joining the other two at the gate. The old goat closed the gate and gave a nod to the other two before walking to the end of the street and watching as the other two dissappear into the night. With a sigh he pulled his contraption and clicked it once as all the preveous lights that were off were now on, leaving the street in a dim glow. With a satisfied nod he too disappeared into the night leaving Private Drive the same as it was not fifteen minutes before. 

At 12:45 another strange accurance happened but this time no lights were turned off. A small pillar of green flames gave way to a figure clad in black leather standing 5’9’’ , waist length black hair, green eyes sparking under his black pirate hat. His elegant gate was not hindered by Number fours gate as he walked up to the bundle and scooped the little boy into his arms and walked back to the street. ‘’ My little Green Curse. I will protect you from anything that might give way to harm you little one. My little Harry. My little snake. ‘’ The man said as he walked away from Private Drive never to be seen untill 1991 when it was known to the entire world that their golden boy was to be attending Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Magic. 

\----------  
10 years later  
\----------

Slytherin Estate  
\----------

 

‘’ Father, when will we be going? ‘’ A 11 year old Harry asked his dad. His father turned to him with a book in hand. ‘’ Soon, you have everything settled do you?’’ Harry Nodded once and sat in one of the nearby chairs in the study. He loved watching his dad read a book. His long hair in a loose ponytail cascaded down his back, and looking intently at the book and comtemplating what it is that he was researching. Harry was proud. His dad was Grendel Ehnia Slytherin. He didn’t mind that he was adopted but it was made up to him by the fact that he was his dads blood adopted son making him Harry Grendel Slytherin.( Grendel is Harry from the Future) He loved his dad, a lot. He taught him many things, and the best part was that he was going to be a professor at Hogwarts each year that he was there. So they would never be to far apart. Of course, they would do everything as planned. Oh, how he loved mad planning, and the eventual panout of the entire event. He he, he would really enjoy this.


End file.
